Traditionally, adverse terrain vehicles have been track type vehicles. For example, track type bulldozers, loaders, cranes, and similar devices have been known for decades. In some instances track type mechanisms of this type have utilized undercarriages to support and propel the mechanism. Such an undercarriage may comprise a frame for attachment to the mechanism, structure mounted on the frame for guiding a track around a predetermined course, and a drive motor for actuating the track around the course and thereby propelling the mechanism supported by the undercarriage.
More recently, adverse terrain vehicles utilizing tired wheels have been developed. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,362 granted to applicants herein on Mar. 26, 1974. However, there has not heretofore been provided an undercarriage whereby a tired type vehicular supporting and propelling apparatus adapted for adverse terrain usage could be adapted to virtually any type of mechanism. It has also been found to be desirable to provide a tired type adverse terrain undercarriage having greater load carrying capacity than has been available heretofore.